


Once Upon A Totally Different Story

by Kali234



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Twins, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Major Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, They're already married, Twins, What Have I Done, mostly - Freeform, what is slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-04-19 15:06:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14239911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kali234/pseuds/Kali234
Summary: Five years after the dark curse is cast, Emma and her son travel to storybrooke to help Henry, who has already left for Boston, break a curse that might not even exist. In Boston, he meets a weird man who helps him find his way back home. Now, with a twin he never knew about, his mom's friend? and his "real" mom, who isn't telling the whole story, Henry must help defeat an enemy who is totally different from the person he thought it was.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You know how on the first episode it says: Once Upon A Time. There was an enchanted forest filled with all the classic fairy tale characters we know. Or think we know. One day they found themselves trapped in a place where all their happy endings were stolen. Our World. This is how it happened… The story diverges from Canon at that point. So basically the beginning. Since the story is different so are the characters. *doesn't know how to write characters that aren't occ.*
> 
> Characters: Emma Swan, Timothy Swan, Henry Mills.
> 
> Ages:
> 
> Timmy and Henry-10yrs, Emma-30yrs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry leaves for Boston. Emma and Timmy leave for Storybrooke.

**Alternate Summary:** In a world very much like the one we know, a dark curse is cast and a young boy seeks out the woman who gave him life for her help in defeating the dark forces responsible. Instead, he finds himself in the home of a stranger who knows more about his story than he does. Meanwhile, a mother and son travel to a trapped town to save the inhabitants and reunite with family but things are not as they seem and someone thinks it may be something other than a dark curse that threatens their family. If they're wrong then they just have a curse to break and if they're right... they could end up farther apart then ever before.

**(Boston)**

**ṨQ ṨQ ṨQ ṨQ ṨQ ṨQ**

Timothy James Swan ran around the apartment, that he lived in with his mom, Emma Swan, making sure he had all of his stuff packed. Today was the day his family would, once again, be reunited. He and Emma were going to Storybrooke to help Henry break the dark curse. Not only had it been five years since the curse was cast but it was also his mom's thirtieth birthday. The curse was cast on her twentieth fifth birthday and it was the day his mother vowed to beat fate. They may have lost the battle but they would win the war. As his grandfather, Henry would always say, 'Everything will be okay in the end, and if it's not okay...'

"Then it's not the end," Timothy said looking over at his belongings and realizing that he was missing something or two.

"Shirts. Check. Pants. Check. Socks. Check. Toothbrush. Check. Toothpaste. Check. Two pairs of shoes. Check. Brush. Check. What am I missing?" He paused and looked at the stuff that he was stuffing in his backpack. "AH-ha," He yells running back into his room. "Underwear. I forgot underwear." He grabbed seven pairs of underwear before running back to where his backpack was located in the living room. As he stuffed his underwear in his blue Avengers backpack, he saw the cover of his brown leather storybook out of the corner of his left eye.

Timothy skipped over and picked it up off of the coffee table. Timmy opened it to the page that had a folded corner and looked at the picture of his family. They were all smiling brightly. He and his twin brother, Henry, were on a beige horse with their moms on either side. His two Grandpas and Grandmas stood next to their respective daughters. His redhead aunt was next to his brunette mother.

When he and his mom came through the wardrobe they had ended up on a farmland. The owners were kind enough to offer to let them stay for as long as they needed. Since they had little knowledge of this world, apart from the information that was given to them prior to the curse, they accepted the offer.

For as long as they stayed with the family, Timothy would help with the horses. After all, horses were his favorite animal.

He smiles at the memory and closes the book, gently placing it in his backpack with all of his other stuff. The curse was cast a month after that moment. It marked the last time all of his family was together. The next day, at the crack of dawn, is when all hell broke loose.

Hearing the front door unlock, Timmy runs to it and pulls it open. Grinning up at his mom he grabs her arm and pulls her into the apartment.

Emma barely has time to step into the hallway before he starts to ask her questions.

"Hey, mom! Happy Birthday! How was work? Did you get the guy? Do you know what day it is? It's your Thirtieth birthday. We gotta go. Let's go help Henry break the curse. Then we can all be a family again. Do you have your stuff ready? Happy birthday, by the way. Did I already say that?" He turned and looked at the blonde expectantly. "Well?" He was going to see his brother again today so he was a little excited.

"I packed my stuff before I left, so yeah I ready. I got the guy, thanks." Emma walked into the kitchen and filled a glass with water. As she drank her water, she watched her son bounce up and down in excitement. It's not that she wasn't excited, it just that what if she didn't break the curse? What if she did break the curse but something went wrong? What if? Emma sighed and brought the glass of water to her mouth again.

She finished up that last of her water and sat the cup down. "I'm gonna change my clothes and then we can go." Emma walked into her room and sat on the edge of the queen sized mattress. Her bed wasn't made up and her room was shambolic. She went to her closet and opened it. The blonde pulled out a white t-shirt, blue jeans, brown knee-high boots, and a red leather jacket and sat them on the bed before slipping out of her red dress. Emma quickly changed then decided to straighten up her room. Once done, she grabbed her duffel bag and walked out of her room.

The blonde spotted her ten-year-old son at the bar that was in the middle of her small kitchen. In front of him sat two cupcakes, one with a light blue, star-shaped, candle. He was reading one of his new Avenger comics, that he had begged her to buy him, as he waited for her. He was wearing a black and blue plaid shirt with blue jeans and brown combat boots. He was tapping one hand on the table and the other turned the page of his book.

"What's this," Emma asked as she walked over and took a seat next to Timmy, on one of the black, cushioned stools. Timmy turns to his mom and smiles.

"Cupcakes. The one with the candle is your." Emma rolls her eyes at her son but smiles nonetheless.

"Ok then, where did you get them and why."

"I got them from Alex at the store around the corner. He said to tell you happy birthday." Timmy picks up the lighter that was laying on the table and lights the candle. "Make a wish."

"Are you serious," Emma said skeptically. Timothy nods and gives her a "duh" look.

"What else would I be." Emma, once again, rolls her eyes at the brunette, then closes them. She makes a wish then blows out the candle. When she opens them again, Emma sees that Timothy has already taken a bite of his and was chewing. When he swallows the bite he asks: "Wha'd ya wish for."

Emma swipes her finger through the white frosting on her cake and tastes it. After realizing that it doesn't taste that bad she answers: "If I tell you then I'll have to kill you."

He gave her a dubious look and went back to eating his cupcake. Once they are done, Emma grabs her duffle bag, that she had dropped on the floor and hangs it on her shoulder. They silently walk to the door and Timothy opens it. Emma grabs the keys on her way out and is followed closely by Timmy who was holding his backpack. After putting their stuff in the back seat, Emma and Timmy got into the yellow bug. Emma turned to her son.

"It feels like I'm forgetting something." When Timmy shakes his head and tells her that she is not forgetting anything, Emma pulls out of the parking lot and drives off.

**ṨQ ṨQ ṨQ ṨQ ṨQ ṨQ**

Henry slowly opened his door and peeked around the corner. He had a mission to complete but to do so, he needed to get to Boston without his mother noticing. Or at least out of storybrooke. If he was out of storybrooke before she noticed then she wouldn't be able to follow him. The curse would prevent her from leaving storybrooke and he would be able to complete the first stage of his operation without any interference.

His mom would come and check if he was sleeping in approximately forty seconds. She would come in, kiss his cheek, and say sweet dreams before walking away from the bed. Then she would gently close the door behind herself after exiting the room. Tonight wasn't any different.

After she left, Henry heard the shower turn on in her room. Once she got in he would have thirty minutes to get out of town, then to Boston; where his real mother lived. Getting out of bed, Henry maneuvered around his room, opening dresser after dresser. The best option was to find clothes that helped him blend in with the darkness of the night; as Batman once said. Henry laughed quietly as he pulled out multiple different outfits.

After finding the perfect clothes for his escape from the Evil Queen, Henry laid his clothes on his bed and got down on one knee. Pulling his DC heroes backpack from under his bed, the brunette sat it on his bed, stood up and started undressing.

Henry shook his head, with a small smile on his face, as he slipped his legs into the darkest pair of jeans he had. Grabbing the black long sleeved shirt off of his bed, he slipped it over his head before sitting on his bed. He then slips his black beanie over his mop of hair. I really need a haircut, Henry thought.

After his beanie, he put on his all black converse and tied the shoelaces. Picking up his backpack, that was stuffed full of snacks and his storybook, the brunette walked over to his door. Opening his door slowly, Henry crept, silently, out of his room. Henry tiptoed down the steps and walked to the front door. He gently opened the front door and slipped out. He made sure that when he closed the door there was no noise.

Once Henry made it outside, the ten-year-old jogged down the street until he reached Main Street. He cursed himself silently as he realized that he hadn't grabbed a jacket and right now the cold was unforgiving. Once he reached the library, the boy looked up at the frozen clock tower. If he succeeded in his mission then after the curse was broken the happy endings would come back. Maybe even his mom could get her happy ending.

Shaking his head, Henry kept walking. Villains don't get happy endings and she was the one who wanted to get rid of the happy endings in the first place. Even if it was to get her own happy ending, the way she went about it was all wrong.

Henry tried to reason with the part of him that didn't hate his mother. She was a bad guy, a villain, and villains don't deserve happy endings. Even if he didn't realize it himself, he didn't hate her. He loved her very much in fact, but he was mad at her for lying to him. And when he accused her of being cursing the people of the enchanted forest, she put him in therapy. The fact that she would make him think that he was crazy just to protect herself proves that she hadn't changed.

During his inner battle, Henry hadn't realized that he had stopped walking. The boy gripped the straps of his backpack and looked at the sky as of it would give him the answer to all of his problems. But it wouldn't. He would have to solve his problems on his own and find the answers himself. Well until he could convince his birth mother of the curse.

Brown eyes focused on the path in front of them as the brunette boy started walking forwards. If he wants to complete his mission then that was exactly what he would have to do; keep moving towards no matter what.

As Henry continued walking, he realized that he hadn't completely thought out his plan. He was trying to get to Boston but how would he get there. He had a long way to go and he was one hundred percent sure that he wouldn't be able to walk the whole way. He wasn't sure if he had any money to catch the bus. Maybe he could ask someone for a ride. He reprimanded himself for even thinking about it. His mom would throw a fit if she found out. Or he would get kidnapped and never see her again. Which was worse than the first one.

He opened the small pocket on his backpack and saw a wad of cash. He uncrumpled it and realized that it Maybe there was a bus stop or something a few miles outside of storybrooke. He hadn't been out of town since the day he was brought to storybrooke.

Passing the welcome to storybrooke sign, Henry felt a weird feeling settle into his stomach. He thought about turning back but decided against it. If he went back now he would be in a lot of trouble and all for nothing. He'd have to go through with the plan and bring his birth mother to storybrooke so that they could break the curse. There was no turning back now.

**ṨQ ṨQ ṨQ ṨQ ṨQ ṨQ**

They had been driving for three hours. They had stopped for food and to use the bathroom multiple times and now Emma was sipping on her energy drink, trying to stay awake while Timmy was knocked out. His storybook was opened on his lap. On the page was a redhead with forest green eyes. She was facing a brunette and they seemed to be arguing. In the background of the picture was a brown desk that had books stacked on the top. Behind the desk were shelves that lined the walls, all filled with books. There were velvet curtains that hung from the curtains that were visible in the picture. There was also a blonde in the picture. Unlike the brunette and redhead, she wasn't wearing a dress. She was wearing a white shirt and black riding pants. Her hair was pulled back.

The page flipped and the next page was mostly blank, except for the small words that said To Be Continued'. The words started to disappear, letter by letter, in a dim flash of white light. The words were replaced by large fancy letters that said 'A New Chapter Has Begun'. With Emma's focus on the road and Timothy being asleep, neither noticed as the book started to write itself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Timmy make it to storybrooke. Henry makes it to Boston and meets his mom's friend?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Emma Swan, Timothy Swan, Henry Mills, Trevor Lucas (oc, sorta).
> 
> Appearances: Archie Hopper, Regina Mills, Sheriff.

Henry stood in front of apartment 205 waiting for someone to answer the door. He knocked again then started to sway, left, right, a spin, a hop. Several more minutes passed like this before Henry started to feel the slightest loss of hope. Had she moved? Did he have the wrong address? No that couldn't be. He checked multiple times.

Third time's a charm, He thought as he raised his hand and knocked on the door once again before going back to waiting. His hands were on the straps of his backpack and he was on his tiptoes trying to look through the peephole. When he realized that he wasn't tall enough he leveled himself out and lawn back a bit with a sigh. Henry waited for three more minutes with still no answer. Deciding that no one was home, Henry turned around and took his backpack off. His pressed his back against the door and slid down to the floor before placing his backpack in his lap. Maybe she just left before he got there and would be back in an hour or something, Henry thought, deciding that he would wait. Minutes flew by and before long Henry was drifting off to sleep.

Henry heard the vague sound of boots thudding against the floor and cracked open his eyes. His sight was blurry for a few seconds and then the sight of brown combat boots came into his line of sight. Still not fully processing, Henry slowly looked up and saw black jeans followed by a white shirt and black leather jacket. At least he thought that's what it was.

"What are you doing in front of my apartment, Kid?" A gruff voice asked. The person, the voice belonged to, cleared their throat and repeated the question. By now, Henry was ten times more lucid. Which, honestly, wasn't very much.

Before thinking, Henry hopped up and asked: "Are you Emma Swan," with the most curious expression. His face fell upon realizing that it was a man and not a woman.

The man gave him an amused look and shook his head. He said, "Naw. My name is Trevor. Trevor Lucas." He walked past Henry and pulled a keychain, that had several keys on it, out of his back pocket. He unlocked and opened the door while Henry continued to watch from behind him. Trevor took a step inside but stopped and turned to Henry.

"You coming in," Trevor asked with a slight nod of his head in the direction of the door.

Henry gave him a skeptical look.

"I don't think I should go into stranger's houses. Mom would kill me if she found out."

"It's not a house. It's an apartment," Trevor says as if that was the most important part of what Henry had said. He continues before Henry can respond.

"And anyway, I think you're mom would be more focused on the fact that you ran away from home with only the clothes on your back, looking for someone that you don't even know." Henry was stunned.

"How-how did you know?" Trevor shrugged.

"I didn't. Just guessing. How 'bout you come inside so we can call your mom and let her know where you are. It's getting late, anyway. And I can tell you 'bout Emma." Trevor disappeared into the house, having nothing else to say.

Henry was about to protest but Trevor was gone before he could get the words out. He glanced down to the digital watch on his wrist and had to do a double take. "Twelve thirty-seven!? But it was eight twenty-nine when I left home." He then paused to think about what Trevor had just said. "WAIT," Henry yelled, picking up his backpack and taking off into the apartment after Trevor. He only paused to kick the door closed and take off his shoes. The floor is carpet; my mom may be evil but she didn't raise me to be a savage, He thinks.

The thought makes him shake his head.

When Henry finally caught up to him, Trevor was leaning against the island, of what Henry thought was the kitchen with a glass of what Henry hoped was water in his hand. He drunk the rest of whatever was in his cup and said:

"No need to yell, Kid. I'm right here."

**ṨQ ṨQ ṨQ ṨQ ṨQ ṨQ**

Hours after their departure from Boston, Emma and Timmy find themselves crossing into the small town of StoryBrooke, Maine. Emma spends the first ten minutes, upon arrival, driving around getting a feel for the sleepy town. She eventually wakes up Timmy and smiles when she sees him marveling at the sight of another new place. There seems to be no lights on in town and the stars shine ever so brightly in the night sky.

She reaches a street that has a diner called Granny's and stops the car suddenly, turning the engine off. Followed by Timmy, Emma steps out and shivers involuntarily as she reaches to pull her seat forward. She grabs the two coats in the back and rounds the car after shutting the door.

Emma slips on her red leather jacket wishing that she had brought the one with the fur instead. She hands Timmy his coat and with a short thanks, he puts his on too.

The short brunet glances around with a look Emma has yet to decipher and says: "What now?"

Emma's eyebrows raise at the question and she has to think for several minutes before she even has an idea. "I honestly don't even know," is whispered into the dark night and for twelve minutes, nothing else is said as mother and son stare up into the night sky.

**ṨQ ṨQ ṨQ ṨQ ṨQ ṨQ**

Regina is frantic when she notices that Henry is missing. Her first instinct, after searching and asking around town, is to consume as much alcohol as she possibly can before the sheriff shows up.

He pulls up when she's on her third glass and he walks in without even knocking. His blue eyes search the room and widen slightly when they notice the usually stoic mayor crying on the floor of her study.

**ṨQ ṨQ ṨQ ṨQ ṨQ ṨQ**

After about half an hour of talking, Henry silently sits next to Trevor with a plate on his lap and a soda can in his hand. He has more questions than answers and he still hasn't found out where Emma Swan is. He lets his head fall back with a groan and closes his eyes. This was not how this was supposed to go. He was supposed to meet Emma, take her back to Storybrooke, and she would then break the curse and bring back the happy endings. They would defeat his mom- Regina, he corrected in his head- and everyone would live happily ever after.

Henry didn't even flinch this time when he thought those thoughts, even though it left a bitter taste in his mouth. He almost cringed when Trevor spoke again, his voice startling Henry out of his head. He had forgotten that Trevor even existed.

"You ready to tell me your mom's number so that I can call her now, Champ." He reclaimed his spot next to Henry after returning from the bathroom and Henry balked at the idea of calling his mom. He had been so lost in thought that he failed to realize that Trevor had left.

Trevor picked up a piece of pizza and took a large bite of it.

Henry notices the expectant look on his face and shook his head. He wasn't ready to face the flames yet. Maybe after he finished his pizza. He didn't want his appetite ruined from the scolding and grounding that he was bound to get. Henry looked down at the pizza on his plate -his second one- and realized that he was not as hungry as he was two minutes ago. He shook his head and moved the plate from his lap and onto the table.

"No," Trevor finally says after swallowing his next bite. "I think you should just get it over with Tim-I mean kid." Henry ignores the first part in favor of not talking about the situation that he undoubtedly caused by running off to Boston to find a woman who isn't even where he thought she lived. Instead, he focused on the name that had slipped past Trevor's lips.

"Who's Tim," He asked with a tilt of his head as if that would change the answer he received.

Trevor shook his head after a startled look passed over his features. "No one. I mean," He pauses, looking for the right way to phrase his next words. "Just someone I know. You kinda look like him." And Henry senses the lie in the first part but the second part is true, mostly.

"You're not being honest. I can tell." He hadn't meant to say it but it's out there now and Trevor once again looks startled by Henry's words before his lips tip up into a grin.

"You look just like your mom when you make that face." And Henry knows he's deflecting but it shocks him and all he can say is:

"Really."

Trevor nods, his grin still in place and the Transformers movie that he's been dying to watch is still playing in the background, but Henry has forgotten all about it. He turns his body so that he is facing Trevor fully and pulls his knees up to his chest.

"Do you know her?" He asks. "Emma Swan." And his eyes are wide with a kind of breathless astonishment so he doesn't even notice Trevor's look of confusion before it changes to a look of understanding or the slight cringe(or is it a flinch) that follows.

Trevor nods and his lips pull into a thin line. He watches Henry with a tilt of his head and not even a second later, his grin is back in place. It's not as wide as the last one but it's still there and Henry's brief look of confusion vanishes as he once again smiles too.

"Are you gonna tell me about her," He pauses for a breath. "Like you said you would." And even though he's only ten years old, his voice holds a certain authority that leaves no room for disagreement. Trevor nod and he's about to speak but Henry's already asking questions.

"How'd ya meet her? Why isn't she here? Where'd she go? What's she like," Henry asks and it seems as if he hadn't even paused between questions.

"I don't know where she went or why but I can tell you how we met."

Henry feels the lie as soon as it leaves Trevor's mouth. And he's about to ask about it when Trevor launches into a retelling of how he met Emma Swan. Not wanting to seem rude by interrupting, Henry closes his mouth and lets the tell of running from the police and corrupt government official wash over him.

**-T-**

Throughout the story, Trevor changes some of the detail to match the things in this world. Changing guards to police and talking about the King's and Queen's courts as if they were government officials. I don't make as much sense when he tells the converted version but Henry seems too caught up in the story to notice when he stumbles over the word "dragon" and quickly changes it to dog. So he keeps going with the story and hopes that Henry didn't realize his mention of Regina.

**ṨQ ṨQ ṨQ ṨQ ṨQ ṨQ**

Emma and Timmy are about to get back into the car to look for a place to stay for the night when a young man with curly red hair comes along, his hand tightly gripping a leash the is connected to the collar of a black and white Dalmatian. Upon spotting them, he rushes over pulling the dog along with him.

"Henry!" He calls the second he is close enough. Both Timothy's and Emma's heads shoot up and not even a second later, Emma is around the car and next to Timmy. She wraps her arm around his shoulder just as the man comes to a stop. He glances warily between the two while he opens and closes his mouth, trying to figure out what to say. In the end, he just settles on: "Where have you been? The whole town has been searching for you. Your mom is beside herself with worry," He says and it's at that moment that Emma notices the small group of people standing a little ways behind him.

She grimaces, not wanting to deal with people tonight. She doesn't even realize that she had let out a groan until the man's eyes snap to her and give her a criticizing once over. She tries to give him a polite smile but she's sure it looks like anything but that. It's a few seconds later when he finally speaks again.

"And you are?" His tone is brittle and his gray eyes hold a silent accusation. Timmy tenses as the dog barks and he finally recognizes who this is. He lets out an almost silent squeak and shrinks back into his mother's side. She gives his shoulder a comforting squeeze and he relaxes a little, but not much.

"No one important," The blonde finally replies after the tense silence becomes too stifling. "Just giving this little guy a ride home." Timmy recognizes the chuckle that follows as obviously fake; her smile even faker. He mimics her smile and adds on a, "Yeah"

"It'd help if you could point me in the right direction," She says with a wary glance in the direction of the dog, his barking becoming more frantic.

"Hush, Pongo," The man says before turning back to the two in front of his. He gives Emma a grin and her eyes fall on his weirdly sharp canine teeth. An unpleasant shiver ripples through her and Timmy lets out another squeak as he tries to disappear behind her.

"His mother, The Mayor, lives right over on Mifflin Street. It's the biggest house on the block. You can't miss it," He says, pointing in the direction that Emma had just come from. "Just go that way, take two rights, then a left, and in ten minutes you'll find yourself on Mifflin Street."

Emma gives Timmy an incredulous look. "The mayor. Really?" He just shrugs in response. What is supposed to say to that anyway?

Emma just shakes her head and turns back to the man when he finally finishes giving directions she says: "Thank you...?"

"Archibald Hopper," He says, taking the hint. "You can just call me Archie," He adds after a moment.

Emma nods and says: "Thank you, Archie. Have a good night." She and Timmy return to the car as Timmy finally speaks.

"Goodnight, Archie," He calls over his shoulder right before he slides into the car.

Just as Emma goes to do the same Archie says, "No problem. You two have a good night too. Emma. Timothy," And Emma freezes, mouth falling open. She hadn't told him her or her son's name. She could have sworn that he thought Timmy was Henry. They are identical. Except for their eyes; but he couldn't have noticed that. Even if he did, she never mentioned either of their names so how did he know.

With a quick glance down to Timmy, Emma notices that on his face is the same shocked expression as her own. She gulps audibly and then suddenly her throat feels dry.  _He couldn't know. Could he?_ She shakes her head.  _There's no way_. She tries to reel in her thoughts as she finally glances back up to look at Archie. He isn't there. With a quick glance around the area, Emma notes that it is completely desolate. The group of people and Archie are nowhere in sight.

With a feeling of dread, Emma slides into the driver's seat. Her hands reach up to grip the steering wheel and she gently places her head down. Her knuckles are probably white and her hands hurt after a few seconds.

Timmy turns to his mom with wide eyes and shaking hands. "We didn't tell him our names," He finally says after stumbling over his words for a couple of seconds. His face is pale and he dreads to think about what this means for their plans. He tries to say something else but the words refuse to come out and he's definitely shaken up.

It's ten minutes later when they both calm down enough to speak.

"We're not going to Mifflin, are we?" He asks finally. Emma looks over to him and the glint in her eyes makes him dread whatever it is she's gonna say next.

"Of course we are. Don't you wanna know what happened to Henry?" Her voice is barely above a whisper and it sounds like she's asking herself more so than Timmy.

"Of course I do!" He cries before she even finishes the question. "How could you even ask that?" He whispers. He pulls his feet into the seat and presses his legs to his chest. His head falls forward. "It's just..." He pauses, trying to find the right words. "I'm scared. I wanna know what happened to Henry but I'm scared. What if this-this curse isn't what we thought it was? What if there isn't a curse? What if this is..." He stops. He doesn't even want to voice that thought. He doesn't need to. Emma knows what he means and neither of them knows what to do if that is the case. "Can't we just come back tomorrow," he pleads and it's partially muffled by his legs.

Emma reaches over and runs her hands through his hair. He had just gotten it cut the week before and it seemed like it was already back to its previous length. "How 'bout we just go see what all the fuss is about, okay? Then we can find a place to stay and figure out what to do about Archie and the curse." She tries to sound comforting but she feels like she's failing. Regina was always the one who was good at calming the twin's fears.

Emma's head falls backward and she lets out a sigh. After a moment, she lifts her head and turns back to Timmy. "What d'ya say kiddo? Wanna go figure out what happened to Henry so we can break this curse, or whatever it is." She reaches over to tickle his side and that gets him to calm down. He laughs for a while before he calms down. He slides his feet off the seat and lifts his head.

"Sure." He responds. "Operation Lost boy is a go." He says with a grin, finally back in better spirits.

"Operation Lost boy?" Emma's face scrunches up at the name.

"Yeah. No one knows where Henry is, so he's lost. We gotta find him and bring him home. But first, we gotta gather information." Emma just shakes her head and grins. Her boys were always scheming and coming up with weird operations. But she loved it. It was always fun to see what they came up with next.

"Okay." She pauses to think. "I guess operation Lost boy is a go." Timmy gives her a look.

"I already said that," he sasses.

"Right." Her eyes narrow as something catches her eye. She reaches for it and her hand comes back with Timmy's storybook. She opens it to the page where the story had previously stopped and gasps when she noticed that it had started writing itself. It starts at the moment that it had left off at before.

"What is it," He asks, leaning over to look. Emma hands him the book and he too gasps. It's not possible, he wants to say, the book had stopped writing itself before the battle had even begun. What could possibly have started it back up again?

The pages flip by themselves and land on a picture of a boy standing in front of a door. Timmy reads the passage before turning to his mom. "Henry is in Boston," he says with wide eyes.

"Oh god," Emma grumbles. "We forgot about Trevor," she says, followed by a long sigh.

"Shit." Emma gives him a scandalized look.

"Timothy James Swan. Language." He purses his lips.

"Sorry, but what are we supposed to do about this? Are we gonna go back to Boston, or are we going to Mami," he asks. And it's a valid question. What are they going to do? It only takes a moment to decide.

"We're going to Regina. We need to find out just how much this curse has affected the people we know. Trevor will take care of Henry. I'll give him a call to tell him where we are. He can bring Henry with him on his way here. As for now, you're going to read the book," Emma says as she starts the car.

Timmy turns the pages back to where the story had stopped at before to read as Emma drives off in the direction of Mifflin street.

"I guess Operation Lost Boy is basically complete, eh," Emma says before Timmy starts reading. He turns to her with a frown, wondering how long it would take her to get to her point. "We still need a name for our plan to break the curse." And Timmy grins.  _Right to the point,_ He thinks.

"We can come up with it together when Henry and Trevor are here." And Emma nods cause it seems reasonable. Timmy turns back to the book to read. He starts it the same as he does every other story.

"Once upon a time..." He reads as he gets lost in the tale of a previous life that seems so long ago yet not truly forgotten.

**ṨQ ṨQ ṨQ ṨQ ṨQ ṨQ**

"Yeah. Okay. Bye," Trevor says before hanging up and turning to Henry. The young boy watches him with an expectant look.

"Who was that," he asks, just waiting for Trevor to lie to him again. He really hops that Trevor doesn't. He seems like a nice guy and Henry doesn't want to have to be suspicious of his every move. He actually likes Trevor.

"Emma," Trevor says after a moment of thought and it's the truth. Henry opens his mouth to ask a question but Trevor speaks before he can. "She's in a town called Storybrooke. Apparently, she's talked to someone called Archie and he says that the whole town is looking for you. She's gonna talk to your mom and inform her of your whereabouts. For tonight, we're gonna stay here but tomorrow, we're going to Storybrooke to meet up with Emma. After that, you're going home."

Henry's face scrunches up and he isn't sure which part he should focus on. It takes a couple of minutes for all the information to sink in. By then, Trevor is sitting next to Henry again and the words start to spill out.

"Emma's in Storybrooke? She's talking to my mom." He tries to remember what else Trevor had say. "You need to call her back. Right Now. She can't trust my mom or Archie. They are both evil." He says with wide eyes and he's started to breathe heavily with the beginnings of a panic attack. He tries to reach for the phone only for it to be pulled out of his reach.

"Calm down, Kid. Emma can handle herself." He's a little shocked by Henry's reaction to the news. And calling Regina evil?  _There's no way,_  He thinks.

"You don't understand," He says and his voice is pleading. "We have to warn her abou-about the curse." And his voice starts to rise with each word. Trevor's brows furrow.

"Henry," he says, hoping that his voice sounds calming. "You don't have to worry about that. Emma knows. She knows what she's doing. We will meet up with them tomorrow and you can tell them everything you know," He says and almost breaths a sigh of relief when he notices Henry relaxing. Henry, though, does sigh.

"Okay," He responds because he feels like he can trust Trevor for some reason. Like he knows him. At least Trevor hadn't lied to him this time. "Wait.  _Them?_ " Henry says in a questioning tone. "Them who. I thought it was just Emma."

Trevor just grins and shakes his head. "You'll find out who else tomorrow. It's time for us to go to sleep. I want to get there as soon as possible and I'm sure you do too. And it's a long drive, we're both gonna need or rest."

Henry's nod is followed by a yawn. He's pretty tired. So when Trevor leads him to a room that looks like it belongs to someone his age and hands him a pair of pajamas that are exactly the right size, Henry doesn't even question it. He takes the clothes and changes. Trevor says that he can stay in the bed in the kid's room and Henry just nods and goes to bed. He doesn't even fight to stay awake like he usually does. He knows for a fact that tomorrow will be a long day and he's going to need all the rest he can get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC. If I can find the inspiration, motivation, and time to continue. Please leave a comment to tell me what you think.

**Author's Note:**

> TBC.
> 
> I know I should finish my other stories before making more but I couldn't help it. And I have so many drafts and they're all just sitting in my docs collecting dust. I was going to make this into a full fic but instead, I'm just gonna leave it as it is. I may continue it in the future.


End file.
